Protection
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: All she ever wanted was to be free. Be able to take care of herself. But now she's been recruited into the well known S-rank criminal group, Akatsuki. Caution about the language b Stay Weird 3
1. Chapter 1

"I swear I didn't do it!" Oura screamed as she ran around the Akatsuki hideout. She only joined the Akatsuki a month before but everyone already loved her.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK!" Hidan yelled chasing her. Once again Oura was able to annoy Hidan so effectively that now everyone thought he was going to kill her- again. Who knows; this time he just might.

What made Hidan so angry? Well the thing is- no one knew. I take that back- Kakuzu knew. Kakuzu knew because- he was the one to do it. So while everyone watched the chase in confusion Kakuzu read the newspaper with a smug smile on his face under the mask.

Oura ran around a corner and Hidan followed. You could hear a loud crash followed by a string of cuss words, some from Oura some from Hidan. There was rustling and shouts from Hidan leading to the appearance of Oura. She was no longer wearing her cloak (which she hated so much) and the shouts from Hidan were now muffled.

"What did you- you know what? I don't want to know." Pein said walking out of the room pinching the bridge of his nose. All Oura did was smirk as she ran her fingers thru her purple hair. Her gold eyes landed on the male covered in stiches. He looked up at that moment and they glazed over each other.

Then Oura sighed and walked out of the room leaving everyone else confused. She knew that Kakuzu was the one to do it- whatever it was.

The following days involved Oura ducking into rooms whenever Hidan was near. But slowly Hidan calmed himself down.

"Good morning fuckers!" Oura yelled as she entered the kitchen interrupting the beautiful sound of a quite morning for a moment.

"Morning bitch" Hidan replied as he stuffed his mouth. She patted him on his head as she walked to the fridge to find something to eat.

Finding nothing good Oura sat down next to Itachi, across from Kakuzu. It was quite at the moment; all of them enjoying the peace before someone *cough* Tobi *cough* woke up. Then something caught her attention. Looking straight ahead she could read the back of the newspaper Kakuzu was reading. It was only the names up for bounty. Nothing special- well at least till she saw a familiar name.

"Whoa whoa, wait what!?" she said grabbing the paper out of his hands. She skimmed the paper till she saw the name again. Everyone was staring at her with confused.

"That's fucked up" she said frowning

"What is?" Pein asked as he walked in.

"I'm wanted for bounty" Oura said staring at the paper more

"Oh boo-hoo, people what to kill you- get over it" Hidan replied. Oura glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I mean"

"Well then why are you upset?" Kakuzu said taking a sip of his coffee.

"The reward is only 2,000,000 yen (around $17,000 usd)!" Oura answered earning a snort from a few and a chuckle from the miser himself.

Later after breakfast Oura chilled on the couch. Since she was new Pein hadn't placed her in a group yet; she didn't know why she couldn't just go with any random pair. But whenever she brought it up he always said it was because of her 'situation'. Whatever that's supposed to mean...

Everyone who she could stand had been assigned a mission and left so she was getting board of sitting around without anyone to bother. So she decided to go finish setting up her room and got up and headed towards it.

Her room was in between Kakuzu's and Hidan's. Not sure how Pein thought that was a good idea but that was where it was. The worst part was when they would come back from a mission and Hidan would leave body parts in the hallway, and then he would get mad when she stepped on them!

She past Kakuzu on her way to her room and she let out a sigh.

'Well at least they won't be fighting' Oura thought to herself as she came upon the first door which belonged to the eldest. She past it and clutched the hard wooded knob of the next door. She turned it and pushed but it didn't open.

'Seriously again?! Why do you always have to jam?' Oura pushed it with all her might but it just wouldn't open.

'Maybe Kisa-'

Oura wasn't able to finish her thought. Due to someone hitting her on the head with a really hard object that made her knock out. But don't worry we'll find out who it was soon enough.

"Get me down you asshole!" Oura screamed flailing her arms and leg. She hung upside down from the ceiling staring down at the fantastic Hidan.

"No, this is your punishment for what you did to my scythe!" He replied smirking at her. He turned to leave to room.

"But I didn't do it!" She screamed even louder. Hidan shut the door and the faint click of the lock followed. She sighed looking around the room.

"Where the fuck am I?" She asked no one in particular. It was a fairly clean room- no way it was Hidan's. But it had to be his. Her head was still pounding from the blow so she knew that she was only out for 10-15 minutes. And it usually takes 30 minutes for _her_ concussions to fully heal.

Most of the Akatsuki members that hadn't gone on missions were inside the hideout due to the never-ending rain. Pein was doing paper work, and Konan was most likely helping. Itachi was attempting to read a book and Kisame was probably snoozing. Who knows what Tobi is doing. Zetzu might be the only one outside but that's Zetzu for you.

Kakuzu sat on the couch reading the newspaper like he usually did on Sunday nights. Kisame entered the room lazily with a yawn and plopped down next to him. It was quite between them till Kisame caught a glimpse of Hidan walking past the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I saw Hidan leaving your room earlier. He was talking to someone, but I don't know who. Maybe it was god again." Kakuzu snorted at the shark's last comment. He stood and slowly made his way towards his bedroom.

'He better have not touched any of my-' Kakuzu stopped halfway into his room. Nothing was out of place. It didn't look like the silver haired man was even in there- besides the fact that Oura was hanging by her foot from the ceiling.

Her face was red due to her being upside down for who knows how long. The Akatsuki jacket was thrown on the floor along with a shoe. And Oura herself was currently wrestling with a cleverly tied knot.

"The more you struggle with it the harder it will be to untie it" Kakuzu queered aloud placing the paper on his desk. His back was towards her as her checked to make sure all his money was accounted for.

She looked up, or rather down, to where the miser stood. She murmured a few words letting her body fall limp. She started at the back of the elder ninja hopping that he would cut her down before killing her, if he did so she could make a run for the door.

"Just for the record, I did not break into your room. I was minding my own business and Hidan tied me to the ceiling" Oura said matter-of-factly.

"Why did he tie you to the ceiling?" Kakuzu was now starring into the golden eyes that belonged to the girl. They had a special glow to them.

"It was probability because of what you did to his scythe!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oura held her breath. In her head she could imagine her head falling to the ground while Kakuzu walked out of the room. The words kinda…slipped from her mouth. If he didn't kill her he was surely going to leave her hanging. But surprisingly a soft chuckle arose from him instead. She stared at him with fear and confusion as her heart beat sped up.

"Okay, you got me. I painted his scythe blue" the other confessed. Oura released the air which was trapped in her lungs as she cupped her face in her hands.

"Sooo…you're not going to kill me?" Oura asked hopefully. Instead of replying verbally the stitched man took out one of his kunai knifes and cut the rope with one swift movement, but didn't act as if to do any harm. Once Oura was standing somewhat steadily on her feet she felt a throbbing in her head and a bit dizzy.

"You should go lay down for a while" Kakuzu said handing Oura her missing pieces of clothing. She started towards the door but then remembered the reason why Hidan was able to knock her out.

"Um…I actually I'm going to need a little help with that" Oura stated as her face turn extremely warm. Kakuzu was about to question her sanity before she expanded on the commit before.

"I mean that my door won't open and I need help opening it" She was looking over towards the window while she pulled her ear that was full of piercings. Kakuzu found this kinda…cute? No not cute! He is an S-class criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. He was stitched together with evil for crying out loud! Nothing is cute to him.

He sighed gesturing towards the door so he could help her into her room. As they exited the room none other than Hidan was walking towards them.

"Why the hell did you fucking let her down!? I thought you would have at least turned her in for bounty since you love money so fucking much" Hidan spat. Oura couldn't help but think about how he _didn't_ use her for bounty. No way had it been just her stating what he already knew that convince him not too.

"And this is a fair warning for you. Touch my scythe again-"

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FUCKING SCYTHE!" Oura screamed at him as the throbbing in her head turned into a banging. She knew Hidan only wanted a rise out of her but when it comes to Hidan she would love to punch him in the face any chance she got.

"You were the one with blue on your fucking hands, bitch!" Hidan screamed pointing an accusing finger at the small teenager.

"I was helping Konan with her hair, Jackass!" She replied

"Wait…I thought her hair was natural-"

Suddenly Oura was being pulled into her room by an annoyed Kakuzu. There was practically noting in her room at that point. She only had a few things when she joined the Akatsuki and she hasn't really been able to go anywhere to gather things to make her room feel homier. But at that point in time she just wanted to sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Oura! Wake up! It's almost 10 o'clock" Kisame pounded on the door. A whine sprouted from her lips as she rolled out of the warmth of her bed and the coldness of the floor. She was still wearing the same clothes as last night which annoyed her deeply.

After changing into new clothes she slowly made her way to the kitchen where the rest of the Akatsuki was sitting. Collapsing in an empty chair she placed her head on the table to 'rest her eyes', at least that's what she told herself. Suddenly a plate slid down the table, or rather was thrown, at her arm.

Looking up she saw that Tobi was now sitting next to her. He waved and she could only guess that he was smiling under that orange mask of his. She smiled tiredly back at him as he collected food on his plate. It wasn't till Pein walked into the room did Oura wake up fully.

He went on to tell who was going where and blah, blah, blah. It wasn't till the conversation of where she'll be going came up, did she want to go back to bed. Pein had asked the question 'who wants to take Oura with them on their mission?' It was a simple question. Not too hard to figure out if you wanted to or not.

'Wow…not even Tobi is saying anything' she thought to herself trying to play off her uncomfortableness by staring at her hair. She noticed that her roots were growing in which meant that she needed to get new hair dye.

"Dose she even have to be in a group? Couldn't she just stay here?" Deidara half whined after no one said anything gaining positive response from his fellow haters.

"If I'm just going to sit around and do nothing then what's the point of me being in this stupid group?" Oura questioned out loud

"Well if you thought it was so stupid then why did you join?" Itachi queried. Even Pein raised an eyebrow to show that he was interested. Oura sighed and tucked in her right leg under her left.

"If I remember correctly; I had the option to either become a member of the Akatsuki _or_ die"

"She is right" Konan stated thinking back a little more than a month ago when Oura was first faced with the Akatsuki. It was silent for a few seconds while a few more thought about it.

"Well one of you needs to figure out who she's going with because she **is** going with someone" Pein stated and walked out of the room, Konan following behind.

"No! I am not fucking working with that bitch!" Hidan yelled pointing an accusing finger at the so called bitch.

"Well since no one wanted to take her along with them, I decided you two would be perfect" Pein replied gesturing to Kakuzu and then Hidan.

"As long as she doesn't get in the way of my money I don't care" Kakuzu stated looking over at Oura who was glaring at Hidan intensely.

"Then it's settled. Oura will be working with you two until further notice" Pein said reassuringly as a groan escaped Hidan's big mouth. Oura was the first to leave the office, she didn't want to hear anymore of Hidan's goddamn protests, and she was getting really pissed off.

Leaving the Akatsuki hideout for the first time was relieving for her though. She would finally be able to live what part of her life she could.

She could feel excitement bolt through her with every heartbeat. She didn't know what the mission was, nor did she care. But just knowing that she wasn't stuck in there anymore was amazing for her. All her life she has been kept under locked up; secure; _protected_. She was never able to be _free_. The one thing she wanted was to be _free_. And now she's getting a little snip of what it's like.

Man is she in for an Adventure.


End file.
